


Late Night Chat

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug One-Shot, Poor Adrien, marichat fluff, miraculous trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Adrien has a bad dream and visits his favorite civilian.





	Late Night Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves. <3 Yeah, I couldn't stay away from the pull of Marichat. (#sorrynotsorry)
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Ah, yes. There's nothing like a cold Parisian night, adorned with city lights and stars, to set the mood. All is silent in Paris as the hours drag on to their ends, and lights disappear randomly over time. When the sky barely touches the crisp, early hours of the morning, a boy abruptly sits up, distraught, panting, and covered in a layer of cold-sweat.

He runs a hand through his disheveled, damp, blonde hair and sighs in relief. "It was only just a dream." Small snores from his Kwami, Plagg, remind him of the time, and he lays back down with a groan. How on earth is he supposed to fall asleep again after such a dream? He looks longingly at the ring clutching his finger, wishing for nothing more than to just transform and feel the wind in his hair as he soared through the night. Adrien bites his lip before poking Plagg gently. "Plagg? Plagg! Hey, can I ask you for a  _huge_  favor?"

The bedraggled Kwami's eyes crack open a smidgen, and he glares up at his Miraculous holder. "This better be good, kid."

After promising all the camembert he can eat for three days straight, Plagg finally agrees to Adrien's far-fetched request. Chat Noir leaps into the night with a victorious grin. He vaults himself high into the air, dangles for a moment, then slowly drops into a free-fall towards the ground. The cement rushes up under him as he whoops loudly. Just before he makes impact, he extends his staff and shoots into the air again. The only word he can use to describe this feeling is freedom. Sweet, sweet freedom.

A familiar boulangerie comes into view, and Chat finds himself grinning at a single window right above the bakery still alit.

_Marinette._

He lands on the familiar balcony with a small thud and slinks towards the trapdoor with an infamous smirk pulling at his lips.

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Marinette grumbles profanities under her breath as she sucks on her finger. The sewing needle, now dotted with scarlet blood, is tossed aside in frustration as the bluenette contemplates what to do next.

Homework or sleep?

Hmm...

She giggles quietly under her breath and spins around in her chair. "Sleep it is," she decides, standing and making her way to the dresser across the room.

Tikki flies out from behind Marinette's desktop computer and frowns. "You're not going to bed before finishing your homework, are you?" Her chiding tone causes Mari to sigh in resignation. "If you want to keep your grades up, you have to do the homework, Marinette." She knows Tikki has a point, but it's easy to just fall asleep and ignore the daily work load.

"No," Marinette groans, turning around and falling back into her desk chair once more. "Being half of Paris' super duo is harder than one might think," she grumbles. "I always have to stay up late to get my homework done. Though I am lucky tonight or—last night wasn't my night to patrol."

Tikki smiles. "See! There are positive sides to this sort of thing! You just have to look for them." Tikki's high-pitched voice turns playful. "Now, get your homework done!" A small smile graces Marinette's lips at her Kwami's words, and she bends over to pull her folder out.

"I think the only class I still have homework for is physics... ugh,  _physics_." The bluenette's nose scrunches in distaste as she holds the folder away from herself. Tikki rolls her eyes and sits on the top of Marinette's desktop computer. Just as Marinette is pulling out the assigned work sheet, a knock thrums the trapdoor to her room.

A frown pulls at Mari's fatigued features as she turns to look down at the wooden trapdoor in the floor. Her parents don't usually knock when they want to talk to her, they just come in. They're not even usually up at this time!

Another set of impatient knocks has Marinette standing up and looking around.  _Where is it coming from?_

She glances at Tikki, and the kwami points towards the trapdoor leading up to Marinette's balcony. She mouths, 'Chat Noir.' Marinette's mouth forms an 'o' shape, and she trots over to the ladder leading up to her bed. All in good time, she gets up onto her bed and unlatches the trapdoor.

A figure adorned in black-leather, skin-tight, indestructible material comes tumbling in. Chat Noir lands on Marinette's pink comforter with a small  _thump._ He looks around wildly until his gaze falls upon Mari. He grins. "Hey, Princess."

The bluenette cocks an eyebrow in interest. "Chat Noir?"

He winks arrogantly. "The one and only."

"Right...," Marinette trails off, "and, um, why exactly are you here?" She frowns perplexedly and pooches her lips.

Chat frowns back. "Can't a superhero visit his favorite civilian?"

"Chat," Marinette says his name slowly as if she is talking to a five-year-old, "it's two-thirty in the morning."

Chat's mask raises where his eyebrows are concealed. "So?"

"Wha-what do you mean  _'so?'"_  Marinette sputters indignantly. "You—you can't just  _drop in_ to say 'hello' at  _two-thirty!"_

A playful pout curls Chat's lips, and he casts his eyes to the pink comforter. "Well, golly, Mari, I thought we were friends." He sniffles for extra effect.

Marinette rolls her eyes as a small smile touches her lips. "We are, silly kitty,"—she ruffles his already disheveled golden locks—"but I'm tired and have to get homework done."

Chat brightens. "I can help you!" he volunteers with a grin, stars dancing in his eyes.

"Really? You'll, like,  _actually_  help me?" Marinette queries suspiciously, eyeing Chat up and down as he leans his hands back onto her bed. "Not just talk and flirt the whole time?"

Chat feigns an affronted expression. "I can't believe you think so lowly of me, Mari." She chuckles at this and shrugs. "But yeah, you're not going to get any work done," he admits quietly, a smile tearing at his lips as Marinette laughs whole-heartedly at the admission.

"It's fine," she sighs, "I'll just wake up early tomorrow and finish it then.

It goes unspoken, almost like a known fact dancing between them, that there is no way Mari is going to get to school early. Or even  _on time_.

"I'm going to turn the lamp off, and then we can talk if you really want," Marinette suggests quietly, looking at Chat to see if this works for him. He sends her a close-lipped smile, and she takes that as her cue to climb down from her bed and kill the lights.

She reaches the lamp, and just as she's about to turn it off, Tikki pokes her head out from behind the desktop with a disapproving frown. Marinette smiles apologetically and sends the room hurtling into darkness. She stumbles a couple of times before finally reaching the ladder leading up to her bed.

The bluenette soon finds herself laying side-by-side with Chat in her pile of pillows. She tucks her arms behind her head and stares up at the ceiling. "Is there... anything in particular you want to talk about?" She glances at Chat to see him mimicking her position, their arms overlapping, but his gaze stays fixed on the ceiling of her bedroom.

"I don't know..." He sighs in exasperation. The waves of stress rolling off of him send Marinette's concern into overdrive. "The reason I'm really up is because I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Marinette asks gently, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

Chat shifts uncomfortably next to her. "It was really... scary, and it felt so... so  _real_." Chat stays silent for another moment or so before adding, "It was an akuma attack."

The bluenette cocks an eyebrow in interest but does not look away from the ceiling. "Really?"

Chat nods. "Yeah. It, um... it was a really bad one." Silence hangs in the air for a moment before he continues. "Ladybug... Well, you know how I feel about her—she was angry with me because I kept acting as her shield."

_'Makes sense,'_  Marinette thinks with a frown, looking at Chat out of the corner of her eye.

"And so," Chat continues, "she acted as  _my_  shield. Just for one particular blow... but it was enough." His voice audibly cracks and wavers, and Marinette rolls onto her side to see his face.

Tears well in his meadow-green eyes, eyes that are altered to look like those of a cat.

"She died in my arms."

_"What?"_  The word sounds more like a gasp, like an exclamation of horror, than a question.

Chat wipes furiously at his misty eyes. "Yeah," he croaks, his chest hitching in a silent hiccup, "and then I woke up a-and for a m-minute I thought—"

"Shh, it's okay," Marinette coos, wrapping her arms around his erratically moving torso. She pushes his head onto her chest and runs a hand through his hair. "It's alright. Ladybug is just fine, I promise you."

His sobs are heartbreakingly silent, and he wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. The two sit in almost complete silence, the only sound being Chat's small hiccups every now and then. Marinette continues running a hand through his hair and whispering reassurances into his ear, and he continues to cling to her.

A couple of minutes pass before Chat finally pulls away. He sniffs and chuckles darkly. "Sorry that you had to see that, Mari."

The bluenette frowns and gently places a hand on his shoulder. "No, Chat. Don't apologize. It's okay. It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to cry." Marinette has never seen this side of Chat Noir. She's only ever known him as an annoying jokester who drops puns and flirts more than he breathes.

He breaks the eye-contact between them, severing the line of electricity pulsing in rhythm to their beating hearts. "I'm supposed to be a superhero, not a walking sob story. I'm sorry." He makes a move to leave, but Marinette doesn't let him. She reaches out for his arm and grabs him.

Only, he's yanked back down a  _little_  too hard.

He fumbles and falls forward. Onto Marinette. He closes his eyes and braces for impact. His body makes contact with hers, and warmth spreads through his arms and legs almost immediately.  _Everything_ is touching.

Chat's eyes fly open in surprise. He finds himself staring into Marinette's equally wide eyes, no space between hers and his.

What are the odds?

They're kissing.

Both continue to stare at each other, lips still connected. Then, oh dear,  _then_  Chat feels it.

The desire to close his eyes and kiss her with all of his might.

His eyelids flutter shut, and his lips begin moving, creating a rhythm easy enough to follow. Or, that's what he hopes. He's never kissed a girl before...

Soon enough, Marinette responds to his rhythm with the steady drum of her heart and the dancing of her lips across his own. Her hands trace up his lean, muscled arms and find his hair. Chat resists the urge to fill her room with sounds of intense contentment when she runs her slim fingers through his scalp.

The pace of the song being written speeds up and becomes more vivid and real. Both move faster than before, senses dulled by the one sensation they can't seem to get enough of.

For once in his life, the gaping hole in Adrien's heart is filled with something so strong and real, the pulses send his body into overdrive as his toes curl and legs begin to numb.

Maybe it's the lack of oxygen, he isn't sure and doesn't want to know. Doesn't want to break this contact of her warm lips harmonizing with his.

And, like the cadence of an orchestrated piece, the song ends when he pulls away and gasps for air. He stares down at the shy girl that sits behind him in homeroom, the gorgeous girl who can barely speak a sentence to him, the strong girl who stands up to Chloé's bullying, the girl that fiercely reminds him of someone he knows and loves.

She stares up at him, bliss, confusion, surprise, and desire clouding her eyes.

And at that moment, he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> MARICHAT MARICHAT MARICHAT!
> 
> Ahhhh my heart needed this. And yeah. 
> 
> GO CHECK OUT MY FICS 'letters from her' AND 'Camp Miraculous'!
> 
> Leaving kudos encourages me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
